Tatooine Suprise
by KerrAvonTheAlmighty
Summary: After blowing up the Death Star, Luke gets Leia alone on Tatooine and has a surprise for her... Contains sexual content


Luke had bragged for the last 2 months about blowing up the death star, though not nearly to the extent that Han did, but now the novelty seemed to be wearing off a bit.  
The Empire had begun to close in soon after the battle of Yavin though, and the constant stress and battles had left Luke with little time to unwind. He spent a lot of it with Leia - they'd gone out on 2 dates so far. Well, 'gone out' was a bad way to put it - had dinner in Luke's dorm when he had convinced Han and Chewy to leave.  
They had decided to move to Hoth, and soon everything was packed up and the Rebel fleet moved in small groups to the destination over the course of a few months. Luke had convinced Leia to go with him, Artoo and See-Threepio in their own small ship, and once they were away from the rest of the Alliance Luke programmed a new course for Tatooine. Had a surprise in for Leia.  
The ship landed in the fields of golden sand and the two humans left. Luke told the droids to keep watch - and locked the doors when 3PO began to protest.  
'This,' said Luke, overlooking a small beige hut, 'is my old home!'  
'Really, Luke? Wow, to think you grew up here. Did you want me to see this?'  
'Yeah,' said Luke, and added under his breath, 'and something else.'  
As the two made their way inside and into Luke's old bedroom, Luke chuckled to himself. Naïve Leia. She doesn't realize what's about to happen.  
The two sat on the bed, Leia looking through some of Luke's old books, when he lifted a hand and turned her face towards his, and lunged for a kiss. Leia was knocked back for a second, but soon reciprocated. Luke felt his way around her body, feeling the goose bumps on her arms as he ran a finger down them, and he moved on to kissing her neck. Eventually they pulled each other apart.  
'I'll go get ready,' said Luke.  
'And I'll undress for you,' said Leia.  
Luke made his way out of the room and into the nearest bathroom. He pulled of his shirt and removed his shoes and socks, before unbuckling his belt and whipping off his trousers. He stared at himself in the dirty, full-length mirror. He breathed deeply and slowly. He was shaking - nervous. He ripped down his pants, and saw himself naked for the first time in a while. A thick bush of blonde hair surrounded his manhood, which was, as of this moment, limp. He fear not getting it up, but calmed himself - it was just nerves, that's all. This was his first time, not to mention that he hadn't had any form of sexual release over the past 6 months - no masturbation, not even wet dreams. He'd been too stressed.  
Luke returned to the bedroom. Leia lay on his old bed, fully nude. She had a full bush above her pussy, and her tits were large and perky, with perfect pink nipples. Luke could not have dream of a more beautiful woman, and felt himself stiffen down below. Though his dick was not particularly long, it made up for it in girth. He dived onto the bed and kissed Leia passionately, feeling her entire body with his hands - as she did also. Luke's heart skipped a beat when she first touched his penis - he was lucky he didn't cum right there an then, and so guided her hands away from his throbbing member.  
Leia got up from the bed and moved over to a table, which the bent over, exposing his soaking wet pussy to Luke. Luke got up slowly and made his way over. He took a deep breath and, guiding his penis with his hands, penetrated Leia.  
She let out a gasp of pleasure and Luke felt as though he was in heaven. He insides were so warm and wet and soft. He swung his pelvis back and forth sliding in and out of her slowly at first and then faster. Leia moaned softly and then cried out at every thrust - but then stopped.  
Luke sensed something was wrong - she had tensed up.  
'What's wrong?'  
'I don't know...I'm just not sure we should be doing this.'  
Luke's spirits dropped.  
'Please, Leia,' he said in desperation, 'please. I haven't cum in sixth months!'  
'Oh my God!' Said Leia, 'Well I didn't know that. O.K. then I guess, just go at me a bit to finish me off, and then I'll give you a blowjob.' She smiled, 'I'm close, I promise.'  
Luke continued the pounding, now using his fingers to help bring her to orgasm, and soon he did. He heard her cry out, he pulled out - he knew her orgasm would make him finish. His dick throbbed angrily - he had been on the edge and stopped himself - but he didn't want to get her pregnant, and he knew this way his orgasm would be better.  
When Leia had recovered, he layed down on the bed, his dick pointed upwards, and Leia crawled hungrily towards him. She stroked his sensitive member up and down the shaft with one hand, tickling his balls with the other, and then wrapped her colossal funbags around his dick and stroked it up and down. She moved on to engulf it all in her mouth and suck it, playing with his balls gently as she did so.  
'I'm gonna cum!' Luke cried out.  
She took him out of her mouth and stroked him up and down with a tight fist. His eyes rolled back into his head and he exploded his white sticky mess all over Leia's face and boobs. Both of them lay there for a while, just panting.


End file.
